<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holidaze by Vex_ation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219254">Holidaze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_ation/pseuds/Vex_ation'>Vex_ation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, It doesn't become an actual relationship don't get ur hopes up, They're just friends, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, holiday party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_ation/pseuds/Vex_ation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon needs a boyfriend for the duration of the Berlitz family Christmas party, if only to get her sister and parents off her back. Luckily, Sun happens to be both a boy and a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>It's Ambiguous - Relationship, Moon &amp; Sun (Pokemon Adventures), Platinum Berlitz &amp; Diamond &amp; Pearl, Platinum Berlitz/Diamond/Pearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holidaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Christmas in Alola was, objectively speaking, the best time of year. The weather was pleasantly warm, the entire archipelago seemed alight with the festive spirit of generosity, and the amount of jobs Sun had tripled in December. That’s how it used to be, at least. Now he just got to make little trees out of soda bottles that washed up on the beach, decorating Poke Pelago with flowers and wreaths. It was much more relaxed that way, and as he got older Sun appreciated the change. Putting all his energy and dedication into creating a pokemon paradise alongside Mohn seemed like a much better use of his time than trying to please Faba. His Pokemon seemed to appreciate it more too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun was taking a nap on a lounge chair when a sudden shadow loomed over him, blocking out the sun and waking him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” he asked, blinking himself awake. Mohn was smiling down at him, tipping his hat in greeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Sun. I just wanted to ask if you had any plans for Christmas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun frowned. Honestly? The answer was no. He had planned to relax and distribute some extra beans as presents to all the Pokemon on the islands. Other than that… he could work on developing the next island, perhaps? There was a lake in the middle of this one, it’d be cool to have a waterslide or something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well… I was planning to have my family over on the Pelago,” Mohn explained as he scratched the back of his head, “and if you have no plans, you’re… um… welcome to join us if you would like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. He hadn’t made his distaste for Gladion a secret, and he could tell from Mohn’s tone that he was a bit worried about how his coworker and son would get along. Sun would have to find somewhere else to be this Christmas for Mohn’s sake. Ugh. Maybe he would talk to Hau or something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting up, he looked down the beach. The waves were lapping peacefully on the shore. It was only for a few days, but the amount of friends he had that were willing to host him? That could prove to be a bit of an issue-- turns out ruining dex shells wasn’t the best way to get in Kukui’s good graces and plane tickets to Sinnoh were expensive. Though the price tag wasn’t ideal, there was always a hotel? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun frowned, the sun in his eyes making it hard to think. Somehow he’d figure it out; he just needed a bit more time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know,” he said absentmindedly, refusing to look Mohn in the eyes. He was a bit worried his dejection would shine through his expression-- and with someone as friendly and perceptive as Mohn that was never a good idea. There was always the off-chance the old man would try to give him a hug or talk about his feelings or something else sappy and uncomfortable, which made the Marieanie-infested waters seem more preferable. Luckily, Mohn didn’t notice or didn’t care, smiling and nodding and walked back to his raft. Sun stretched his legs and stood up. Maybe a walk in town would help him think-- or at least give him enough time to gather his thoughts before Mohn caught on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No sooner did Sun touch down on Hau’oli beachfront did his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Moon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you meet up today? I’m at Hau’oli marina but I can meet up anywhere in the city,” the text read. Sun had to fight the urge to laugh; Moon was suspiciously good at coincidences like this. He supposed it was part of her witchy persona-- it likely wasn’t intentional, but it certainly was a little uncanny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Straight to the point as always. I’m already on the beachfront,” he texted back. “I can meet u now if u want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay there, I’ll come to you,” Moon responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun sat down on the warm sands, wondering what Moon could want with him. Guinea pig for some experimental medicine? Needed some networks to get some rare ingredients? In trouble with someone? Simply wanted a favor and a Malasada discount? Or maybe… maybe she wanted to hang out with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nah, that’d be ridiculous. Sun chuckled a bit at his own fantasy, turning to watch as everyone enjoyed the weather. There were plenty of tourists this time of year, all with multicolored rental umbrellas and convinced they could surf. Snowmen in Alolan shirts decorated the storefronts, and Sun spotted at least three sno-cone carts pass him by as he waited. He busied himself watching one spectacular wipeout after another, occasionally looking back to see if Moon had arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she did, he noticed her long before she spotted him. Even in tropical clothes, she looked out of place here. She was trying her hardest and he could give her credit for that; she looked far less miserable than when she first arrived at the island. Unfortunately, the years didn’t make her fit in perfectly just yet. He waved her down, but he noticed her rolling her eyes when he jogged up to him, looking him up and down like a disappointed teacher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look more Mohn every day,” Moon joked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it the sandals?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s the hideous orange board shorts. The sandals don’t help though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun pouted. “Did you come here to insult my fashion sense?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moon sighed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, no. I have a request," she said, a twinge of annoyance in her voice-- but directed at herself for a change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That'll be 200 poke, please," Sun teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She sounded pained. Sun looked up at her, caught somewhere between skepticism and shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please?" he parroted. Moon's shoulders slumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Sun. Please. I need you to do me a… favor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun slid closer, a slight smile playing on his lips. "What abouts?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need you to convince my family back in Sinnoh that I'm straight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun did not respond, his reply drying up instantly. Moon continued. "They're really surprised that I haven't brought home any guys yet and I need to throw off any suspicions that I'm having a lesbian rendezvous in Alola."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But... but you are having a lesbian rendezvous in Alola."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not the point. I just need you to come to the Berlitz family Christmas party and convince my parents, my sister, and my sister's two weird guy friends that we are happily in love and I am definitely straight. Also I'll pay for the plane ticket."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should've led with that!" Sun teased. "I'd be happy to be your totally heterosexual lover for the weeken-- wait. Did you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>Berlitz</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! They’re like, the richest family ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I am Moon Berlitz. I don’t like to mention it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun stared at her incredulously. “You had the money to buy back my grandfather’s island… this whole time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn. Anyway, what was this about a Christmas party?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moon looked down at the sands. “My parents are hosting a big Christmas party at our mansion--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a mansion?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Several, but that’s not the point. They’re hosting a party at the mansion and I’m invited and I need to bring a date or they’re going to get suspicious. We’re 20, I should have dated at least someone at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re dating someone right now-- me,” Sun said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moon sighed in relief. “You’re sure you’ll do it? I can buy you some winter clothes and a suit if you need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? All I have to do is be all lovey-dovey and pretend to be your boyfriend for the night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Moon said. Sun smiled, spitting in his hand and sticking it out for Moon to shake. “Deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not touching that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week and a half later, Sun watched his wintery paradise disappear into the clouds from the tiny glass window of a plane. Moon had packed all the clothes he would need, or so she insisted, and so here he was, ready to spend the holidays with a girl whose family he didn’t know, stranded on another continent with none of his possessions. Maybe Moon did want to use him for drug trafficking after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he leaned against the window, he thought about Mohn down below. He would be spending Christmas with his family on the island, enjoying the company of his kids for the first time in a while. He seemed more than happy to have Sun a continent away for the holidays, which admittedly hurt his feelings a bit, but he also couldn’t blame the guy: he wanted a stress free holiday with his family and Lusamine was enough of a hassle. Sun frowned at the disappearing archipelago. He should have caught up with Lillie before he left, learned how to treat Moon right if only for a few days. He didn’t know Moon like Lillie did-- he imagined no one knew Moon like she did if he was being honest. Lillie would know what gift to get her, what clothes to wear, what to say and how to act. Sun didn’t know any of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a dude though, and apparently that’s all that counted this week. Watching Moon out of the corner of his eye, he reached out his hand to slip into hers. Practice for the party, perhaps? She swatted it away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save it for Christmas,” she muttered, obviously paying more attention to the paper she was reading than him. Sun let his hand fall into his lap, letting the scenery lull him to sleep. This would be his first Christmas outside of Alola, he thought as he closed his eyes. His first cold Christmas. What a way to spend it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sun woke up, it was 60 degrees colder. Moon was shaking him surprisingly gently as the rest of the passengers got off the plane, all beary-eyed and miserable. Taking a glance out the window and seeing nothing but a greyish white wonderland, he slowly began to understand why Moon looked so out of place: this entire region seemed like a slogfest. No one seemed happy to be here. Visions of a barren mansion standing out against a blanket of snow came to mind as he gathered his things and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Moon pushed him through the airport, muttering something rude about Sun being useless and sluggish, Sun wondered who thought populating Sinnoh was a good idea. What was there anyway? Snow? Mountains? What did the Berlitzes see here? Solitude? … It’d fit Moon at least. Why the richest family in the region-- the world, maybe-- decided to live in the most miserable place in existence was beyond him, but Moon didn’t seem bothered by the cold. As she shoved a scarf into Sun’s shivering arms, Sun had to bite back a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After seeing Sinnoh I get why you’re so cold-hearted,” he teased. Moon shot him a glare that could kill a small animal. As he continued to prod her and she continued to snap back with harsh words of her own, Sun realized he was already doing pretty well. The two of them seemed like an old married couple as they walked through the airport, Moon’s eyes rolling at Sun’s repeated quips as they waited for their luggage. Maybe he was actually getting the hang of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should get changed,” Moon said, gesturing to Sun’s comfy sweats. Sun stared down at his ratty pajama pants and scratched the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so. What’d you bring?” he asked. Moon silently pulled his suitcase from his hand, unzipping it and pulling what looked like a very fancy tuxedo from within. She brushed a few specks of dust off and placed it gently in Sun’s arms. As he walked to the bathroom, admiring the fabric with a higher stitch count than his credit score, he heard Moon grumble something about him dragging it on the floor. Though some passersby gave him strange looks, Sun couldn’t say he cared all that much. He had a tux-- and a fancy one at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Locking the stall behind him and staring at the tux, Sun wondered exactly how this worked. The suit stared back at him mockingly. Sun took his shirt off. There was a collared shirt in there, light blue just like his old t-shirt. He put it on, amazed at how loud it crumpled when he moved his arms. The blazer was next, buttoned up all the way as well. He felt like a businessman. It sucked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he sat there, admiring the stiff fabric and slowly testing the newly restricted flexibility of his shoulders and elbows, someone slammed on the stall door impatiently. Panicking, Sun kicked off his sneakers, pulling the suit pants off the hanger with one hand and pulling his sweatpants down with the other. He heard a loud plunk as something hit the toilet water. He didn’t want to think about it. Before the person outside could knock again, Sun had thrown open the stall door, his old clothes thrown over his shoulder and his shoes bundled in his hand as he stumbled over apologies and ran out the bathroom door. His pants were unzipped and soaked all the way up to his knees. He could only hope Moon didn’t notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Judging by her glare, she did. Sun smiled back at her unapologetically, but instead of yelling at him, she leaned in closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your shirt should be tucked in, do you want to seem like a deadbeat?” she asked, already starting to fuss over his outfit before he could respond. Sun just stayed quiet, a shameful blush reddening his cheeks as Moon unbuttoned his blazer and tucked his shirt in. Her face was mere centimeters from his chest, and he couldn't help but catch the faint smell of her hair. He caught the scent of strong acid and fish oil. Nasty as hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should put on perfume,” he suggested as she stood up. She scowled at him as he looked down to admire his newly adjusted suit. “You stink like toxic waste. And thank you, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should poison you at dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t,” he teased. “... You wouldn’t, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moon tried to hide her smile as Sum began to poke her shoulder, looking increasingly nervous. He didn’t stop the entire way to the mansion, and for once in her life, she was actually glad to have him by her side: no one could calm her nerves-- or get on her nerves-- like he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing there, in a stuffy suit, surrounded by people who could buy all his organs with their pocket change, Sun felt out of place. He felt stiff and sweaty, like they could see through the silk of his pocket square and right into his pounding heart. The entire mansion was draped in lights, a dozen butlers and maids sweeping about with tiny plates of fancy food on silver trays. Moon had her arm looped in his as they walked in, an obvious show of romanticism meant to solidify their bond before she inevitably abandoned him twenty minutes into the party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had on a different face than what he was used to-- happier, brighter, and oh so horribly fake. Her usual scowl or vague disinterest was no longer there: no hint of amusement or genuine, soft happiness sat behind her eyes. Sun knew Moon better than most people, considering he spent six months alone with her in the vast expanse of Ultra Space, and he knew her happiness came from bright eyes and hidden gestures, not whatever this was. He gently tugged on her arm, smiling at her when she met his gaze. He saw a spark of that old Moon-- the grumpy, authentic one who smiled with her eyes-- for a brief moment and led the way into the party. As he admired the Christmas tree and tried to look a little less shell-shocked, he felt Moon stiffen. Standing near the banquet table were two boys: one tall and blond and the other short and dark-haired. They wore matching sweaters, a far cry from Sun’s muted grey outfit. The sweaters were horribly tacky, but Sun had a feeling Moon wasn’t feeling stressed about their lack of fashion sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are Platinum’s boys,” Moon whispered to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boyfriends?” Sun asked, confused. Moon frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… maybe? No one knows for sure, but if they’re here--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moon~!” called a voice from behind them. Moon tensed up, feeling paralyzed against Sun’s side. As he slowly turned around, unlinking their arms and slipping his hand in hers, they came face to face with someone that Sun didn’t recognize. She had the same soft features as Moon with none of the grumpiness: silky black hair framing an innocent face with bright, metallic eyes and an expression that said she had never seen hardship in her entire life. If it turned out that this girl had cartoon birds do her hair in the morning like a fairy tale princess, Sun might have actually believed it. Despite looking like a Shakespearean ingénue, Moon seemed downright terrified of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sun,” she said, the tension in her voice almost palpable, “this is my older sister Platinum. Platinum, this is my boyfriend Sun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Platinum did a little dance with her arms, her expression glowing brighter than the lights with glee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I knew that you would find someone special, this is so great!” she cooed. “Hello Mr. Sun, it’s my pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… hi,” Sun replied, giving a small wave. “Nice to meet you too.” Platinum giggled into her hand, turning to her sister with a soft gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s so polite! Good job Moon. I should introduce you to Diamond and Pearl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if by magic, the two of them immediately came up behind her, taking her place at either side of her like well trained dogs. Sun wondered, yet again, what the everloving hell was wrong with the people that lived in Sinnoh willingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Diamond,” Platinum explained, pointing to the shorter boy, then to the taller one, “and this is Pearl. We traveled around Sinnoh together just like the two of you traveled around Alola. Do you like our Christmas sweaters?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun wanted to bury his face in his hands if only to hide his laughter. He had seen Diamond and Pearl’s earlier, each wearing an ugly, itchy looking sweater in red and green respectively. As if that weren’t atrocious enough, they had the word "HO" written out in tinsel across the chest. Platinum, he assumed, would have the final Ho on her sweater, but as fate would have it, he wasn’t even close. No, instead, Platinum wore an equally ugly and equally itchy sweater, but her’s read "Where my Ho's at?" in the same hideous tinsel. She seemed pleased with herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s very…” Sun tried to find the words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lame</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tacky</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hideous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Moon glanced over him as though begging him, for once, not to say exactly what was on his mind. “Creative,” he decided. He could feel Moon relax a bit next to him. The trio of Sinnohians seemed elated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, everyone loves it!” Diamond exclaimed. Pearl scratched the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t see why, but I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun wanted to agree with Pearl, who at least had the dignity to look a little embarrassed. Diamond and Platinum, however, seemed oddly prideful about their ridiculous garb. Moon began to speak, obviously trying to get the both of them as far from her sister as possible, but Diamond spoke before she could get the words out.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you guys meet?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun kept quiet, giving Moon the chance to explain. While waiting, Diamond pulled a tray of food from a passing butler, tossing horderves into his mouth like popcorn as he awaited their reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Moon said. “Sun… he uh. He rode up to me on a Ta-- Rapidash, a shiny one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A shiny Rapidash?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely. He. He carried me all the way to Kukui’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How sweet!” Platinum cooed, somehow convinced by the obvious lie. “We met when Diamond and Pearl accidentally became my bodyguards after a mix-up! We got chased by criminals all year before the mix-up got cleared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… what?” Sun replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it just the cutest thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sun said, writing himself a mental note to never come back here willingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure the two of them have way cuter stories than we do,” Pearl chimed in. Sun and Moon began to sweat. Moon’s hand squeezed Sun’s, her eyes begging him to do something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to convince the Sinnohians that Moon was dating some picture perfect guy. Sun smiled, pulling her close and planting a wet kiss on her cheek. Moon immediately made a face like Sun had personally run over her Toxapex with his car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope your first kiss was better than that,” Pearl snarked. Platinum looked offended in their place, lightly elbowing him. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“I’m sure their first kiss was lovely, right you two?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Moon looked like she had just swallowed an oran berry whole. Sun wanted to roll his eyes. For someone as seemingly professional and high brow as she was, she couldn’t navigate this conversation to save her life. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“It was rather romantic,” Sun admitted, pointedly ignoring Moon’s confused and concerned glare. “It was on the beach at twilight, when the sunset was reflecting on the water. The clouds parted as the sun dipped below the ocean, showing the moon reflecting in her eyes and making them brighter than any star. It was so beautiful that I couldn’t help but kiss her in a fit of passion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pearl looked embarrassed enough to faint, but Platinum was clutching her heart and awwing at the pair of them like they were a pair of newborn kittens. Moon was flushed, hiding her blushing face from her sister while Sun smiled at the trio, feigning confidence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reminds me of a soap opera my mom watches,” Diamond said as Sun broke into a sweat. Did… did Diamond’s mom and Mohn like the same soap operas? Did Diamond realize Sun had copied this speech word for word from the Season Six finale of Lovers in Paradise? But just as Diamond opened his mouth to make yet another innocent, scathing comment, the clock struck the hour and chimes rang throughout the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! It's 8pm!" Diamond exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pearl sighed. "Time for our party sweaters."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun didn't have time to avert his eyes before the two boys, in unison, reached behind their backs and took off their sweaters-- only to reveal that they were wearing another set of matching sweaters underneath. This time, they had lights. He shouldn't have been surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Platinum gasped, staring down at her own currently outdated sweater with a look of horror and shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I nearly forgot! I must go change, it was lovely speaking with you Moon and Mr. Sun!” she said, nearly tripping over her own feet as she ran upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, that’s convenient,” Sun said. “The two of us need to um… use the bathroom if you know what I mean.” Moon looked like she was going to choke him, but Diamond and Pearl just stared back with identical easy smiles. As Moon grabbed Sun’s arm and pulled him away from Diamond and Pearl as fast as possible, the two boys exchanged a glance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weird that they’re so in sync they even have to pee at the same time,” Pearl said. Diamond nodded sagely, offering one of the snacks to Pearl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it crazy that people can be so close that they’re always together like that?” They popped their food into their mouths in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t imagine it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost thirty minutes of agonizing romance later and Sun and Moon were by the buffet, Moon’s clammy hand still holding onto Sun’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That kiss…” Moon said, and Sun wondered if he was enjoying his last few moments on Earth as her grip tightened. “It was nice. Where did you learn to do that?” Sun only shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did a kissing booth last year to help fundraise for the construction of a new island facility. I kissed like, 37 people that week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moon balked but said nothing, silently leading him out to the courtyard. “You should do it again, or talk about gift stuff or something. I’m… I’m not sure they buy it yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun ruffled her hair with a smile, grabbing a small egg tart from the tray of a passing maid and touching it to Moon’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open up,” he cooed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Romance, Moon. I’m trying my best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As people walked by, Sun tried to feed Moon the tart, only succeeding in dripping things down Moon’s chin and getting his fingers sticky, which he wiped on his suit and immediately regretted. Moon smiled at him, fury sparking behind her eyes even as she tried to choke down the appetizer for the good of her reputation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get some napkins for you,” she said as she slipped away. Sun waited there, yellow stains on the side of his pant leg, and slumped down on the nearest bench with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a cute couple,” Pearl said, and Sun jumped as he realized who he was next to. Pearl sipped at a glass of what Sun could only assume to be orange juice and watched him with mild amusement. Sun just stared at his knees and waited for Moon to come back. Pearl, to his surprise, just let the moment be, sipping on his juice and bouncing his leg. Eventually, Sun couldn’t take it anymore. Curiosity killed the Meowth, as they say, and Sun just had to pop the question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pearl, can I uh… can I ask you something?” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pearl perked up immediately. “Huh? Sure thing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you, Diamond, and Platinum… a thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like an item.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean we don’t have resale value bu--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you dating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Pearl laughed. “Actually, it’s funny you mention that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun waited for Pearl to continue. He waited. And he waited. And he waited. Pearl seemed perfectly content to just sit there, smiling as though the conversation was over and he hadn’t left Sun on some bizarre cliffhanger. Taking a deep breath, Sun tried baiting him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s funny because--?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m back,” Moon said, a pile of napkins in her hand. Instead of wiping the stain off or yelling at Sun though, she just grabbed his hand and pulled him herself into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is really impractical,” he whispered as Moon tantalizingly wiped the egg off his suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s romantic though,” Moon replied. She paused for a moment, concern flashing across her expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… sorta? It’s more sexual than romantic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moon froze, napkin in hand. “Should I stop?” Sun chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean at this point it’s fine, you’re basically already finished.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are people staring?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moon paled, slowly getting off him and sitting against him on the bench instead, head down and hands clenched tightly in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you even get these ideas of romance from?” Sun teased. He noted off-handedly that Pearl had moved a few feet away. At least someone at the party had sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As though on cue, Platinum waltzed through the courtyard, her new sweater on. Moon let out a strangled noise as her sister approached, only to skip right past and sit on Pearl’s lap, facing him the same way Moon had done to Sun not five minutes ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so handsome when you’re flustered!” Platinum cooed. Pearl blushed, staring up at the sky and trying his best to look anywhere but at the heiress. His face took on a sudden confused expression and suddenly he was staring right at Platinum, gently lifting her hand to his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this new perfume?” he asked. “It smells lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them continued with their weird not-flirting for at least five minutes , but Sun zoned out completely from boredom, taking two flutes of something bubbly from a maid and passing one to Moon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, seeing your sister explains a whole lot,” he said to her. Moon rolled her eyes, an actual amused smile playing on her lips for once. The two of them clinked their glasses together and took a long sip. As they sat, trying to enjoy the night and not think about the weirdly romantic friendship unfolding next to them, Diamond ambled out and sat next to Pearl. Platinum quickly shifted to his lap and back onto the bench, where she lay her head on his shoulder and began to whisper things Sun tried his hardest to ignore. For the first time in his life, Sun actually felt real sympathy for Moon. If he had to deal with siblings like this on the regular, he supposed he would’ve snapped by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yawning, Moon let her head rest against his shoulder. She looked bored. He couldn’t blame her. Before he could offer to lead them elsewhere, however, Platinum got up, parked herself next to them, and asked Moon a question that made Sun nearly spit out his champagne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s really great you brought your boyfriend,” she said with a smile. “And I apologize if this is rude of me to say, but I think you should bring your girlfriend next time as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moon choked on her drink. Sun adjusted his collar and tried to look anywhere but at the siblings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… what girlfriend?” Moon asked cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lillie!” Platinum chirped. “We’re friends on Instagram. I figured if you’re dating Lillie and Sun you should bring them both next time. Everything is better as a trio after all!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diamond and Pearl nodded their agreement as Moon slowly looked over the three of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you know I have a girlfriend? And you’re fine with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Platinum looked confused, like someone had just asked her if the sky was blue or some other obvious question. “Of course?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moon relaxed instantly, the light returning to her eyes as she let her forced smile relax into something softer and more genuine. She turned to Sun, pulling him down and planting a light kiss on his forehead. “Sun, you’re fired.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moon and Sun nodded at each other with a bright smile, got up, and walked in opposite directions, each with a spring in their step and a new vigor to enjoy the party-- leaving the trio of Sinnohians to watch them go in confusion. Diamond was the first to break the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are they dating or not?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>